


Maps

by trinitypixi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Car Accident, Death, F/M, Song fic, firstfic, marron 5 maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitypixi/pseuds/trinitypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Saturday night. 21st of November 2014. It was the last time i saw Meg.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday night. 21st of November 2014. It was the last time i saw Meg.....

~

I finished texting Michael before walking to Meg's car to head to the Ramsey's house hold. Meg was beautiful as usual with black cocktail dress and her bright red hair. She turned around and smiled at me.   
"Ready?"  
"Yep! Let's get cracking . I want to drink all the beer before i runs out"  
She laughed and then started to drive to our destination i knew tonight was going to be a good night.....

~  
I stepped and immediately got hit in the face with a blast of loud music, the smell of alcohol, and hot air. I smiled and looked around to find Michael talking to Burnie and Jack. I grabbed a beer and walked over to the Michael.  
"Ay ma boi!"  
Michael quickly jumped back and nearly dropped his bear  
"Whoa dude you scared the shit out of me!"  
"sorry boi" i said quietly  
"You got the ring?" Burnie asked  
"Yep" I got the familiar black box from my back pocket. I opened it up to look at the glistening silver engagement ring i got for Meg.   
"You betta hide that before Meg sees it" says Jack before walking away  
I take a quick glance one last time before closing it and putting it back in my pocket. Then suddenly my worries come back into my mind. What if i forgot? What if she doesn't want me to propose yet? What if i get to drunk? And then that one question get's in. 

_How do i propose?_

"Gavin.... GAVIN!"

I quickly snap out of my mind and look to Michael

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Oh nothing i stammer and quickly run away . I just needed tome fresh air . I look back to see Michael staring at me weirdly.

I turn around and bump straight into Barbara


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara decides to help Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh this is so bad :( I'm improving along the way

"Oh hi Gavin where you going?" asked Barbara smiling bright and wide.  
"Uhhh just heading to the balcony...." i stammered i was beginning to sweat and my hands where shaking 

_I need to get out of here...._

" Oh i was heading up there as well how about we both go there!" she said excited   
I felt sick and butterfly's where growing in my stomach 

 

_What's wrong with me ?_

I was so scared of proposing it was the fear of rejection that kept getting to me . Maybe Barbara could help?

"Uhh yeah sure"

I walk up the long winding stair case.

Streamers hang on the banisters and red party cups litter the stair. The music changes and becomes more upbeat. I can smell steaks cooking and loud chatter coming from the garden. I was familiar with the Ramsey house hold after living here for plenty of years before and walked straight in. I hear Barbara taking a step back.

" Are you sure we should be going in here?" 

I shrug my shoulders to worried to care and walk past the bed to the roof balcony.

4 deck chairs line the floor with potted plants on each side. I look down to find a bright blue pool staring back at me . People are milling about and the smell of alcohol is strong. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes letting the cool air hit me. I open my eyes and sit down in one of the chairs with a beer in one hand and look at the view. I turn around to see Barbara sitting right next to me . She smiles and then looks back. Then the silence brakes.

"I heard that your proposing to Meg" she says  
My eyes widen and i start to panic .  
Barbara then realizing my panic quickly says " Don't worry she doesn't know.

I try to laugh but it's weak.

_The butterfly's are back again_

" I saw you talking to Michael and you looked kinda of worried. Is something wrong?"

_silence......_

" Is this about proposing?"

_silence...._

I start thing to my self will she ever shut up and then she finally says _that_ question 

"Are you afraid of being rejected?"

Barbara knew me to well.

"Yes" i say quietly. "It's also the fact i don't know how to propose" i say defeated.

"I can show you if you like" she says with a playful smile " why not right here"

"Sure i suppose" i say


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is megs part going up to the part of where i left of from gavin

_Megs pov_

I looked around the living room with my drink in my hand biting my lip waiting impatiently for Gavin. Where the fuck was he? I caught Michael dancing drunk with his beer in his hand with out a are in the world. He probably knows where Gavin is. I walk up to him sweat on my hands. I grab him by the shoulder and pull him in to a corner. He blindly stumbles confused of what has just happened. I grab his face and turn it to me, my sharp nails cutting into his pale skin. "AHHHHHH Weg what the fluck?" I look around wondering if anyone heard my hair on my lipstick. Hands shaking. He was in my sight one minute then gone the next. I'm then snapped out of my worries. " Where the hell is Gavin? I saw him then he was gone what the fuck?". "What the ruk are you on your period on somethang? He just went outside for flesh air! Stop being so grabby jeez!"  
I quickly push away Michael and start walking to the Garden. I felt sick going up in my stomach and the question keep coming back into my mind. Did he ditch me? Is he dead? Is he naked in a room with someone!? 

_

The light's are bright in my face and water splashes near the edge of the pool. Laughter fills the air a long with smoke. The cold latches to my skin and he smell of alcohol clings to my nose. My heels click on the concrete floor as i look through the crowds of people and at the pool. But there's still no sign of Gavin. Why the hell was i worrying so much? Whats wrong with me? Maybe Michael is right i should stop being clingy or is it the alcohol. Just as i was about to go and relax a distinctive British voice cuts through the air. I ignore it and just think my head is messing with me. Then i start hearing wolf whistles and gasping from people in the crowd. I look around fiding out what was going on to find people looking up. I look up to and find Barbara's lips against Gavin............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad or good also sorry for the short chapters byyyyyye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter Kids (this is for the annoyed fan on my last chapter :D)

Megs POV

 

My eyes fill with tears 

There he is the love of my life with someone else...who isn't me.]

Mother

Fucking

Proposing

 

I feel like a fool that i actually loved him.I'm a complete idiot.The only reason he brought me here was to humiliate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a prompt (NO SMUT)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it'll take some time to get better PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK


End file.
